Namco Catalog IP games
In 2015, Bandai Namco announced a Japan-only program for use by indie and student game developers. The program allowed the usage of various Namco properties for iOS, Android, and Flash games. As such, developers quietly released several Pac-Man games on said devices, with Namco's permission to do so. It is often referred to as the Namco Creators' Program, Catalog IP, or OPEN GAME. In 2017, the program allowed usage of IPs from Jaleco and Data East. The service was officially discontinued in March 2018, but leftover submissions continued being released up until June 2019. General information A developer can choose from several Namco franchises when making a game, including multiple at once. As such, games based on other properties can also be filled with references to the Pac-Man series, or already existing games could receive Pac-Man-themed DLC (neither of which are documented on this page). Some non Pac-Man-related games released through the program include Mappy Showdown!, Bradig (based on Dig Dug), and Touch the Mappy. Most (if not all) titles were released exclusively in Japan, and are difficult to access overseas. There is a workaround method for playing them, however - iOS versions can be downloaded by creating a Japanese iTunes account, and Android versions are downloadable from third-party ".apk" files. Pac-Man games (Note: any games listed next to their Japanese text were not given an English name, and have been loosely translated from Japanese.) * The CARD - Respectabl PACMAN - A game where cards with a random outcome are flipped over to control the movements/functions of Pac-Man and the Ghosts. * Dodge and Dash Pac-Man (ドッヂアンドダッシュ パックマン) - Pac-Man automatically moves upward, and you must maneuver him to dodge ghosts. * EYERESH with Pac-Man - Appears to be some sort of optical illusion for use with VR goggles. * Gachi Escape - Serious Escape Pac-Man (ガチ逃げ・マジ逃げパックマン) - A collection of two puzzle games featuring the Ghosts. * Mega Run meets Pac-Man - A 2D runner featuring Pac-Man and friends. Effectively a reskin of 2012's Mega Run from Get Set Games (although this release was handled by Kemco). * MilboxTouch VR PAC-MAN - VR remake of the original Pac-Man. One of few titles released in the US. * Mobile e-Sports with Pac-Man - Some sort of betting game. * Mogpac - Pac-Man must proceed along the path while avoiding cookie-cutout ghosts. Different set conditions are required to complete each level. * Pac-Man Fantasy Tower (パックマンムゲンタワー) - A puzzle game where you must keep Pac-Man safe without crushing him. * Pac-Man Note - Escape from the Page - Help Pac-Man "escape the page" by solving the puzzles and completing the objectives. * Pac-Man Omikuji hesitating (迷ったときのパックマンおみくじ) - The player navigates the Pac-Man maze in first-person, and the game makes a suggestion of something for them to do in real life (a place to go, a type of food to eat, etc.). * PAC-MAN RUN - Appears to be a 3D endless runner, similar to the Flash game Run. * Pac-Man Shanghai Mahjong - A standard Mahjong game with Namco graphics. * Pac-Man's Nippon Journey (パックマンの旅めしニッポン) - An RPG game where Pac-Man travels across Japan, visiting various locations. There are several minigames as well. * PAC MEME - Dry Eye Alarm - The "meme" part appears to be a mistranslation. Game says it "prevents dry eyes"; likely some sort of VR simulation. * Pac-Pong - Launch the ping pong balls into Blinky's basket. * Pac-Run - Unrelated to PAC-MAN RUN; it is an endless runner-platforming game with visuals based on Pac-Land.https://rgames.jp/games/pac-run * Pac-Tune - Likely a rhythm game, or possibly something similar to Nintendo's Electroplankton. Also appears to have a music creation mode. * Pixel Runner! - Simple 2D running game with Pac-Man. Characters/level themes from Mappy, Dig Dug, Mr. Driller, and Wagyan Land can also be unlocked (alongside other Pac-Man characters). * Pixel Super Stars - The player and CPU take turns flicking their character (referred to as "erasers") at each other, in hopes of knocking their opponent off the table. Crossover with multiple Namco franchises, most prominently Pac-Man. * Trace It Pac-Man (なぞってパックマン) - You must trace your finger over the maze, and get to the goal while simultaneously filling the maze as much as possible. You cannot go over already marked tiles or run into ghosts. Pac-Man will follow the path you set for him. Several games based on RPG Maker hardware were also released. They are too difficult to document, as hundreds are available on the website, and are all exclusively in Japanese. Unreleased games A handful of Pac-Man-themed Catalog IP games were announced in a news article by Inside-Games, which ended up never being released.https://www.inside-games.jp/article/2015/07/03/89085.html These include: * Gaming Diet Body Fat Pac-Man (ゲーミングダイエット 体脂肪パックマン) * Ghost Revenge * Pac-Man is your teacher?! Learn with Imakiku (パックマンが先生に？！イマキクで楽しく学ぼう) * Pac-Man Kisekae (パックマン きせかえ) * Pac-Man vs. Friends - Explosive Racing (パックマン vs 仲間たちの爆裂レーシング) - was briefly reworked into a crossover game with the Bokosuka Girls franchise, before being fully canceled.https://www.hmv.co.jp/newsdetail/article/1509305011/ An unnamed Pac-Man game also appears (listed as "HTML5 cross-platform casual game"), but this appears to just be an early version of PAC-MAN RUN. Several more Catalog IP games were created as part of a contest held internally at Bandai Namco.https://www.gamebusiness.jp/article/2015/12/07/11696.html Information on these is limited, but the known Pac-Man titles are: *'Attack Pac-Man' *'Pac-Man Sky' *'Pac Pac' *'Pac-Rogue' *'Save the Pac-Man' *'Stealth Pac-Man' *'Wakuwaku Akabei Land' ("Akabei" referring to Blinky) None of these were ever released, and it is unclear if they were ever intended/considered to be (although it appears Pac-Rogue was briefly planned to). Trivia * There were plans to bring the Catalog IP program outside of Japan, but research had to be put into certain laws and regulations of other countries, in addition to "crushing the problems" with the Japanese service. Despite Namco's efforts, the program was never launched overseas. * Some of the apps incorrectly spell Pac-Man as "Packman" below their app icon, even if the correct spelling is used elsewhere. External links * Main Website * OPEN GAME Website * Mega Run meets Pac-Man Website * Pac-Man's Nippon Journey Website References Category:Games Category:Mobile Games Category:Pac-Man Games